The World Before Death
by ShadowWeaver999
Summary: Lucinda, the breaker of evil, is here at Hogwarts to learn to be a witch and make new friends to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Welcome to this world of magic and I hope you like this story I have written in the world of Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy and have fun and I would like to prepare you for the magical adventures I have created. Please leave a review if you really liked it.**

In the misty woods, someone was planning a way to kill Dumbledore and take over the school.

The man was talking to himself.

"I am going to poison Dumbledore," he said.


	2. Greetings To All

**Author's Note: Hello! This is Brynne! I wanted to ask if you think the chapter is short and you want me to make longer chapters. Thank you for reading!**

"Mom! Mom!" Lucinda said. "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

"Really?" Lucinda's mom said. "Amazing!! I'm so proud of you." She gives Lucinda a big hug. "We better get going," said her Mom.

"Where?" ask Lucinda.

"To the store of course. Owl or cat?" Lucinda's mom said.

"Cat of course. I love cats!" Lucinda said.

"Okay. Let's go," her mom said. So they go to Gringotts to get their money to buy Lucinda's cat, broomstick and her other supplies for Hogwarts.

"Bye Mom," said Lucinda as she gets on the train.

"Bye honey," Lucinda's mom said. When Lucinda gets on the train she goes to the closest seat next to her and she noticed three other first years in it. She got so spooked that she almost jumped out of her socks.

"It's okay. You can come sit with us if you want," said Kaitlin. So Lucinda sat down with the other first years.

"Thank you," said Lucinda.

"No problem. By the way what's your name. My name is Kaitlin, that is Garath and that is Zane," said Kaitlin.

"I'm Lucinda. Nice to meet you," said Lucinda.

"Hey Lucinda what are you going to get? I'm probably going to get a chocolate frog," Kaitlin said.

"I don't know," Lucinda said. As everyone else gets themselves chocolate frogs and more candy. "Oh I know I'll get myself a chocolate frog too and maybe some every flavour beans." After everyone eats they all get to know each other.

"Hey Lucinda do you like quiditch?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah why?" Lucinda asked

"I just wanted to know," Kaitlyn said.

"Okay," Lucinda said suspiciously.

Everybody gets off the train in a line with the other first years and are on the boats with Hagrid. When they get to the castle, they walk through the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses.

"Aledor, Lucinda," called professor McGonagall.

"Hufflepuff " yelled the Hat.

"Kingland, Zane," called Professor McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw," yelled the Hat.

Many minutes later it was time for dinner after the kids were sorted into their houses. After everyone was full and ate their dinner it was time for bed. Now every house went up to the dormitory very quietly to get some good night sleep.


	3. Welcome Into The Wilderness

**Author's Note: This is going to be the second shortest chapter that I'm ever doing and get ready for chapter three because that's going to be the longest chapter. Thanks for reading! XD**

Lucinda woke up with Kaitlin staring at her .

"AHHHHH!" Lucinda shouted in shock.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know I would scare you," said Kaitlin. Lucinda got back on her feet since she went face-first on the ground.

"Let's get dressed and go eat breakfast," said Lucinda.

"Yeah 'cause I'm starving," Kaitlin said. At breakfast there was eggs, toast, English muffins, bacon, and orange juice.

After they ate breakfast.Lucinda, Katelyn and Zane went to flying lessons. Zane and Kaitlyn were very good at flying but Lucinda struggled a lot.

"Are you okay Lucinda?" Zane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Lucinda. But Kaitlin could tell that Lucinda was lying.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaitlin.

"No," Lucinda said nervously. After the flying lesson Lucinda got dizzy and she knew they had to go to potions class which Lucinda loved but Kaitlin hated.

"I hate potions class," Kaitlin said

"But it's fun," said Lucinda. As she was thinking about what potions they were going to do.

When they turn the corner and saw Aaron, they all hid .

"How am I going to sneak the poison into Dumbledore's tea?" said Aaron. "What if I give the house elves this poisoned tea bag to put in Dumbledore's tea?" They quickly walked past Aaron to get to potions class. I did not know if they should tell or just face it on their own.

"Wait, that looked like Garth's friend Aaron!" said Zane.


	4. What Will Happen?

**could be wrong but I don't think so.so have fun reading it I think it's really cringey**

**A**fter Potions class they went

to lunch in the Great Hall with all the others houses. It was amazing because there was salad, potatoes, rice, and beans. After lunch they went to Transfiguration class. Lucinda was mad because she had to sit next to Hermione Grainger. She didn't like Hermione Granger. She thought Hermione with a real pain in the butt because she was a total nerd. She would rather sit next to anyone else in the class other than Hermione Granger. Lucinda would even sit next to Harry Potter even though a bunch of people in Hufflepuff said he's a jerk. But she was in her first day at Transfiguration class.

Finally when it was dinner time everyone

was to hungry to talk to anybody. Lucinda was so tired from working all day and didn't eat much. After all that they went up to bed except for Lucinda

she stayed awake in the dormitory . She was working on schoolwork she didn't finish even though she wished she had done it when she had the time.

"Hey, Lucinda," said Katelyn. "You should get some sleep."

"No, I am ok," said Lucinda.

"No, really, get some sleep," said Katelyn.

"OK ok ok ok I will go," Lucinda actually went to bed. Katelyn could tell Lucinda was faking.

"I know you're faking," said Katelyn.

"Am I that bad?" said Lucinda.

"Yeah," said Katelyn.

After they went to bed Kaitlyn woke up she was busy thinking about why someone was trying to poison Dumbledore so don't she decided not to worry about it until morning. The next morning Lucinda was the first to wake up to a vivid nightmare she was scared that Dumbledore would die. The houses ate breakfast in peace but Lucinda and Kaitlyn were too scared to eat that much .


	5. decisions decisions

Author's note: I know I just posted chapter 3 but I really was too excited so I had to post chapter 4 so I hope you are excited like me magical adventures of Harry Potter figure out how we're going to solve this magical problem find out soon or maybe now. I heard a lot of people like this book so I might be making another after this one so ask if you want to book 2. What your ideas on what it is going to be about. XD

After breakfast they go to Transfiguration class not that easy but was very interesting Lucinda was very nervous because she did not remember her dream to write in Her Dream diary the night before. She was too busy thinking about how to stop Aaron from poisoning Dumbledore. After Transfiguration class Kaitlyn gathered up Zane and Garth Lucinda came along and they all went to the library discuss a plan to confront Aaron.

"So we need a plan to stop him" Kaitlyn said in a whisper .

" The plan is that we take Garth to confront him " Zane said in a whisper.

" why me " Garth said in a slightly loud whisper .

"Because you are the only one he can trust out of all of us " Linda said in a whisper.

"OK ok " said Garth in a whisper. They had to figure out where Aaron would be at dinner time. 5 hours later it was around dinner time so they snuck out and we're looking around and found him.

"Hey Aaron what are you doing " Garth said.

"Nothing" Aaron said suspiciously.

"cut the friendly chatter what are you doing why are you trying to kill Dumbledore" Garth said. In the background Lucinda slap herself in the face because Garth is so dumb.

" Who me ?" Aaron said ." Why would I do such a thing"

"Yeah why would you?" Garth said. In a very intimidating voice even though it didn't intimidate Aaron.

" Dude just leave me alone " Aaron said. But before letting him answer he walked away .

" you're so dumb he will just tell you!" Kaitlyn said as everyone turned the corner .


	6. everything is so confused

Author's note: funny story I wrote a lot of them at the same time so I might as well post a lot of them.

"What are you guys doing here" Harry Potter said as he turned the corner.

" Offf OK you got us" Kaitlyn said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said " I'm still confused why you guys are hear?"

" Oh nothing don't worry we won't bother you if you just don't bother us" Zane said.

"Ok bye" Harry said then left.

"We are safe" Kaitlyn said .

" Shhh wait he is behind the corner" Garth said.

" Oh hey you go " Lucinda said Harry Potter ran .

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall said from behind them .

" Nothing we are just going to leave now " Zane said before letting her answer all of them ran back to their house dorms.

10 minutes later

"Hey Lucinda" Kaitlyn said.

"Reading" Lucinda said. Kaitlyn look at her and gave Lucinda a that's boring face.

"Let's go to bed" Lucinda said.

"Ok" Kaitlyn said.

In the morning they were too tiredThat Lucinda tripped meanwhile Kaitlyn was laughing at her. They got dressed and quietly went down to breakfast in the Great Hall they were starving so they ate a lot. Breakfast was pancake, bacon ,eggs ,French toast ,marmalade, orange juice, lemonade and buttered toast and it was delicious and everyone loved it.


End file.
